1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising devices and more particularly pertains to a door frame mounted exerciser for exercising the limbs of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercising devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercising devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art exercising devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,661; U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,541; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,912; U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,153; U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,693; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,227.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a door frame mounted exerciser for exercising the limbs of an individual which includes a mounting assembly securable to a door frame, a rotatable arm coupled to the mounting assembly and frictionally retarded against rotation relative thereto, and a limb engaging assembly mounted to a distal end of the arm, whereby an individual can rotate the rotatable arm to exercise the engaging limb.
In these respects, the door frame mounted exerciser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising the limbs of an individual.